


An Unusual Pairing

by BookGirlFan



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rarepair for this fandom. My first Phineas and Ferb fanfic. </p><p>Resposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Pairing

Django Brown opened the door to the ballet studio, and leaned against the doorframe to watch the graceful young dancer swirl around the floor. He was home from college for the summer, and wanted to see his girlfriend. The 17 year old had her long, curly blonde hair tied in a tight bun, and was wearing a purple leotard. Her eyes were closed as she danced, totally immersed in the music.

Django coughed lightly, and the dancer's eyes flew open. "Django!" she said in surprise, running over to meet her boyfriend of two years with a kiss. "I didn't know you were there. If I had known, I would have stopped sooner."

Django smiled, picking her up and swinging her around. "And that's why I didn't tell you. I love to watch you dance. You're a beautiful dancer, and a beautiful girl."

The girl giggled, her cheeks turning pink. "That's sweet, Django. Let me get changed out of my leotard, and I'll come for a walk with you."

A few minutes later, the girl stepped out from the change room. She had changed from her leotard into a jean skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, the blonde curls cascading down her back. Django wolf whistled, then offered her his arm. She smiled, then took it, and they walked together down the street.

"So, what's new?" Django asked.

The girl thought for a moment, then started to talk. "Well, yesterday Xavier turned 5. He is so cute, and he looks so much like Jeremy! Well, I guess he would. Ferb proposed to Vanessa last week. They are over at Candace's almost every day, planning the wedding. I think it's going to end up a double wedding with Phineas and Isabella. He proposed to her with huge fireworks, the same day Ferb did. It was amazing, everyone in town saw it! I can't believe it took them this long actually. I thought he would have proposed ages ago." The girl stopped the flow of information to shake her head in disbelief. "I mean, Isabella has been in love with him since before I was even born!"

Django laughed, then kissed his girlfriend on the nose. The girl's cheeks tinged pink, and she resumed her stream of conversation. "Do you know what Fred did yesterday? He kicked me. Just because I got Xavier a really nice present. I mean, it's Xavier's birthday! Of course he's going to get presents. Fred didn't have to be such a brat about it."

"From what I remember, you weren't the sweetest four year old yourself," Django said lightly. The girl mock scowled. "That depends where you get your information from. A lot of people thought I was the sweetest four year old they'd ever met."

"Well, I hung around at Phineas and Ferb's enough to hear a lot of the times when Candace was griping about you, and that was scary."

"Candace or what she was saying about me?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Candace!" Django grinned. The girl looked at him, and they both burst into laughter. After a moment, Django asked, "So, shall I pick you up at 7 for our date?"

The girl smiled, "I'll be ready. Bye Django. See you then."

"Bye Suzy."


End file.
